Un Dragón de cuento
by Yumi Sasaki
Summary: Una hermosa historia relatada por la princesa que espera paciente mente la llegada de su príncipe predestinado, mientras es cuidada por un hombre mitad Dragón... 100% ¡Nalu! Two-shot
1. Corazón de Princesa

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**Un Dragón de cuento **

_Princesa así es como me llaman a cada lugar al que voy, cada ves que doy un paso, alguien esta allí para ayudarme, sin importar el lugar al cual valla, ellos están a mi lado esperando a que yo comenta un simple error y así criticarme mientras yo soporto sus burlas internas. Princesa... siempre me llaman así, de tal manera a que yo misma olvide mi propio nombre, que siempre sonaba como una dulce melodía cuando mi madre lo decía, por aquella mujer que falleció cuando era pequeña, y que mi padre extraña día a día esperando que aparezca por aquella puerta por la cual jamás volvió. Princesa... así me llaman los campesinos, así me dicen mis sirvientes... Así me grita aquel supuesto Dragón que me visita, si, un criatura que siempre me ve por mi ventana, que siempre finge no verme mientras duermo, aquella enromé bestia que en realidad es un hombre pelirosado que cada mañana cambia su forma para poder ocultarse de las personas, un hombre mitad bestia, eso es lo que es, un ser que nunca en mi estado de cordura pensaría que existiese... pero que esta cada noche esta frente a mi, sonriéndome, burlándose de mi y de mi encierro eterno en el castillo de mi padre, debido a que espero la llegada de aquel príncipe que venga a pedir mi mano en santo matrimonio, pero lo único que llegan a mi son mis propios suspiros de aburrimiento y de soledad acompañados de aquellas lagrimas que escapan al recordar a mi dulce madre ya fallecida que me cuida desde las estrellas con aquel hermoso dibujo que solo sus labios eran capases de hacer, su sonrisa._

_En mi vida, cada día es igual, ocupo mi mejor vestido para verme presentable para aquel hombre que jamás llegara, practico mi sonrisa para el insoportable hombre mitad bestia que viene a visitarme, soporto las burlas del dichoso dragón que vuela alrededor del castillo mientras me grita-"¡El clima esta hermoso! ¡Vamos! ¡Escapa conmigo!"- Todo los días es la misma propuesta de aquel muchacho con alas que siempre entras por mi ventana sin permiso, que me sonríe con una enrome dulzura y incomparable alegría, que me abrasa cuando lo mas lo necesito, aquel hombre que escucha y me aconseja sin importar que mis palabras siempre traten del mismo tema... aquel joven mitad dragón que se volvió mi único amigo y además mi primer amor ¿Irónico no? la princesa se enamoro de un Dragón, que simplemente se encuentra a mi lado debido a que le pagan una gran suma de dinero por cuidarme, por lo menos asta que aquel caballero llegue a mi rescate... lo que simplemente deseo que jamás pase. Veo como mi amor platónico me trae agua y comida preparada por el mismo, flores, para que yo no olvide su dulce aroma, pequeños animales para que yo recuerde la suavidad de una mascota -"Solo será un momento... ven conmigo"- lo deseo, deseo irme y jamás volver, pero ese no es mi deber... mi misión en este mundo es casarme con un hombre de gran dinero para que mi familia prospere, esa es mi encomienda en este lugar, en este solitario castillo que el mundo a olvidado que solo el recuerda y cuida... Mi vida simplemente no tiene sentido ¿Por qué debó esperar por una persona que posiblemente jamás llegue? ¿Por qué no simplemente irme? Ser libre, dejar de lado todo este encierro para volver a sentir el césped entre mis dedos, ver las aves volar, el hermoso reflejo del ocaso en aquel mágico lago... aquel lago -"Es lo mas hermoso que e visto... es un enorme estanque rodeado con flores y arboles... solo dímelo e iremos ¿Qué te parece?"- Una locura, así era como yo veía aquella fantasiosa idea, pero aunque yo lo negara, la idea de ver la cristalina agua frente a mi, me enloquecía, en especial si el estaba junto a mi. Los días pasaban, y la cercanía entre yo y mi guardián se volvía estrecha, al tal punto que el maleducado Dragón durmió en mi cama esperando que yo lo acompañara, lo cual no logro simplemente enfurecida dormí en el sillón cuestionándome mis razones para amarlo._

_Cada momento sin el se volvía una tortura debido a mi preocupación ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo lastimaba? ¿O qué el supuesto príncipe llegara y lo derrotara?¿Que pasaría... si el se marchara y jamás volviera? ¡No! ¡el nunca aria eso! por que yo confió en el ¿Por qué? Eso era fácil de responder, por que el es mi gran compañía, mi razón de sonreír, la cusa de mi risa, mi Dragón, mi amigo... el hombre a quien yo amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre esta a mi lado, cuenta maravillosas historias que aumentan mis ansias de escapar de esta prisión -"Estas hermosa"- Me dice de ves en cuando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, con tan solo ese alago hace que mi corazón lata mas rápido que nunca logrando que al igual que el mis mejillas ardan, siempre sonriendo, jamás lo e visto molesto es un ser hecho especialmente para hacer feliz a los demás, nunca para destruir como dicen los cuentos, no el no es así, el se mi Dragón, mi pequeño y especial príncipe. Todo era perfecto, ya no me importaba si el dichoso príncipe venia por mi o no, esta junto a el, yo sabia que me protegería... Pero todo cambio por una simple discusión, mis escusas baratas "fueron no puedo irme, mi padre quiere que me quede aquí... y yo también deseo lo mismo", mentiras y el lo sabia a la perfección, "Debó quedarme a esperar a mi príncipe", susurre sabiendo a que mi corazón no lo deseaba, temía por lo que hubiera en el exterior, el miedo a que alguien lo lastimase ante mis ojos, esa era mi pesadilla, pero... si hubiera sabido que la forma en que iba a reaccionar, jamás habría mencionado aquellas palabras -"¡Pues perfecto!¡Si quieres a tu príncipe!¡Te traeré a tu príncipe!"- me grito enfurecido mientras se paraba en el marco, y extendía sus alas-"Después de todo..."-susurro para después verme de reojo-"Quien quiere al estúpido Dragón..."-murmuro mientras volaba y se alejaba de mi, junto con mis sentimientos dejándome sola con el enorme deseo de llorar. Espere toda la noche por su llegada, fue inútil no volvió, día, tras día, tras día, no lo vi durante dos semanas pensando en que jamás lo volvería a ver, al momento de anochecer llore desconsolada, dolía la idea de no verlo de nuevo._

_Me dormí rodeada de la oscuridad creada por mi propio dolor, deseando no volver a despertar, sentí un cálido abraso alrededor de mi cuerpo y decidí abrir lo ojos, mi corazón y mi alma sintieron su calidez, su amor su arrepentimiento -"Te amo..."- susurro en mientras posaba un dulce y delicado beso en mi frente, mi cuerpo no respondió simplemente fingía seguir dormida, me recostó una ves mas en mi cama y me tapo con la manta mas cercana -"Te ves hermosa mi amada princesa"- Sentí sus pasos en disección hacia la ventana -"Lastima que este es el adiós"-abrí los ojos de golpe, pero el ya no estaba, ese en realidad había su despedida. Amaneció, miraba a través de la ventana esperando ver su silueta por lo aires, no fue así, camine de lado a lado, las horas pasaba pero las cosas permanecían igual, suspire y me mire al espejo, fruncí el ceño ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuando era tan débil? Yo no era así, jamás fui así ¿pero por que ahora? yo nunca pedí la protección de nadie, ¡Yo nunca pedí a un príncipe! ¡Yo jamás quise casarme! Entonces ¿por que hago esto? ¿Por un simple capricho de mi padre? ¿solo por eso? No... ¡No más! Corrí en dirección a la ventana, mire la altura desde mi piso asta el suelo, no era demasiada si saltaba asta el árbol a mi lado, así lo ice, caí en el césped de golpe, me dolió, pero sentir aquella hierva entre mis dedos fue lo mejor, sonreí, y comencé a correr en dirección al bosque, en búsqueda de mi guardián. Casarme con un desconocido, no me ara feliz, estar encerrada en espera de alguien que no conozco y nunca e visto, no me enamorara, comprometerme por dinero...¡ESO NO ES AMOR! Caí sobre el césped debido a mi distracción, ate mis pensamientos, levante la mirada y ante mis ojos logre ver un hermoso lago cristalino, rodado de delicadas flores a cada lado cubierto por arboles dando lo justo y necesario de sombra, sintiendo leves brisas que causaban un alocado baile en mi cabello, sonreí, "Hermoso", pensé enternecida. Me senté en el frió suelo y serré los ojos, esperando su llegada -"Pensé que no vendrías"- me pude se de pie y volteé de inmediato, lista para disculparme, lista para sentir la humillación... Lista para declararme, pero no pude, sus labios me lo impidieron al momento en que se unieron a los míos en un dulce y tierno beso dejando en claro lo que sentíamos..._

-¿Que tanto haces?-pregunto el muchacho de cabellos rosas, conocido como salamander, a mi lado, yo simplemente cerré mi cuaderno de inmediato impidiéndole ver su contenido

-Nada solo investigo...-mentí a lo que el bufo burlándose

-Investigando...-susurro burlón para después mirar hacia otro lado desinteresado, pero volteo repentinamente-¡Déjame ver lo que escribiste!

-No..-gruñí para después guardar mi posesión entre mis brazos

-¡VAMOS! ¡SOLO UN OJEADA!-grito mas fuerte logrando que todo el gremio oyera

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO NATSU

-Eres mala...-me insulto en uno de sus tantos berrinches- de seguro es una de tus otros cuentos...

-Tal ves...-respondí burlona

-Como sea Lucy, vamos a tu casa... ya se hace tarde...-ordenó con el ceño fruncido, camino unos segundos para después voltear- Date prisa princesa...-lo mire sorprendida- quiero dejarte en tu casita antes que tu príncipe llegue y no estés allí

-Eres malo...-susurre, camine a su lado y me aferre a su brazo logrando que el joven se sorprendiera- Te amo Dragón...

-Y yo también te amo... mi princesa...-me dijo para despues darme un beso lleno de deseo y amor, por que el era mi Mago, mi hombre, mi compañero, mi amigo... y querido Dragón de mis dulces fantasías..

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿QUE DICEN HAGO UN SEGUNDO CAP. CON EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DRAGO NATSU?**

**Supuestamente esta era un tarea pero no pude evitar transformarlo en Nalu ajaj xD una simple idea que tenia volando por mi cabeza... lamento mi atraso en mi otro fic "Logramos vivir sin ti" sucede que tengo casi listo el capitulo, pero cada ves que voy a escribirlo algo se me cruza... bueno... esta semana lo subo looo juro! n.n espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no bye bye! (lamento la falta de ortografía)**

**~Yumi~**


	2. El ojos del Dragón

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**Un Dragón de Cuento**

**El ojos del Dragon**

_Solo... así me crie... siempre solo... nunca necesite de nadie, y jamás lo are ¿Para que? ¿Par qué te juzguen? yo solo necesito un espejo y me juzgo solo, no necesito a nadie y nadie necesita de mi. Monstro, demonio, criatura, fenómeno... Así es como me llaman las personas, y el por que es muy simple, por que no soy ni humano y ni un monstro, soy un simple joven mitad Dragón, ni siquiera yo entiendo por que nací así simplemente sobreviví por mis propios méritos... y yo se que puedo seguir viviendo así... Pero como ser vivo necesito de comida, y como yo odio robar simplemente me ofrecí a protege a una princesa en nombre del Rey, algo estúpido y muy trillado para mi gusto, pero no veo lo malo de proteger a una dichosa mujer que ni siquiera conozco y que si me aburro me puedo comer, el fuerte perdura y el débil muere así es la vida, y yo soy el que mejor lo sabe...¿Para que mentir? Los finales felices no existen, en especial para alguien como yo que encada cuento soy el malo o la bestia que se tiene que derrotar para que la linda y tonta princesa quede en manos de un hombre que ni siquiera conoce que con tan solo verse se juran amor eterno ¡ESAS SON ESTUPIDECES! Me pregunto como diablos funciona la cabeza de los ricos... _

_El castillo en donde ahora trabajo es enorme, los sirvientes huyeron al escuchar que yo vendría, típico, debido a mi aburrimiento vuelo por los tejados de torre en torre, de ves en cuando juego con una que otra ardilla que se marcha al momento en que las estrellas aparecen, suspiros, eso es lo único que me acompaña además del viento. Me sentía aburrido y solo, como siempre, mire de reojo la ventana y mi curiosidad me mato, quería ver como era la supuesta princesa, espié un momento por la ventana y allí estaba, dormida, pero aun así se veía hermosa, no se cuanto tiempo la mire, solo se que cada minuto que pasaba mi sonrisa aumentaba al igual que mi deseo de tocar su rostro, me caí del tejado al ver que ella estaba abriendo los ojos, me golpe demasiado fuerte lo suficiente como para quedarme inconsciente solo dejare algo en claro...valió la pena. _

_Mi deseo de tenerla a mi lado aumento con los días, así que me volví un ser insistente y cada mañana la invitaba a salir conmigo pero ella siempre respondía -"Lo siento... pero mi deber es quedarme aquí"-escusas, una simple y vaga escusa, pero yo no me rendí. En las noches me dedicaba a volar atreves de los arboles en busca de comida o de alguna flor para ella, pero jamás encontraba nada que compitiera con su hermosura, entre mi expediciones ayee un Lago... a simple vista parecía ser un lugar mágico, enternecido por la vista me senté entre el césped, y sentí la dulce brisa golpear mi rostro, la luna reflejarse en el agua este lugar... este lugar ella lo debía ver...Jamás pensé que llegaría a volverme así, ella me tenia bajo su merced, tan solo con verme a los ojos me enloquecía...¿Esto es amor? realmente... ¿Me enamore de la princesa? no eso es estúpido ¿Como es posible que el Dragón se enamore de la princesa? Después de todo ella aun sigue esperando a su príncipe... Decidí borrar esa idea de mi cabeza y seguir adelante, era un simple amor prohibido que ella jamás correspondería... es decir...¡Miren me! ¡Soy un hombre mitad Dragón! ¿que mujer fuera de si estaría tan siega como para enamorarse de mi? _

_Llegue al castillo y le conté sobre el hermoso lago le dije lo majestuoso que era, pero ella simplemente se negó -"Es una locura... yo no puedo salir...es por mi padre"- se me estaba agotando la paciencia, tan solo seria una ves, solo eso... ¿Qué ser tan despiadado no dejaría salir a su hija para conocer el mundo? suspire y decidí tranquilizarme, dejarlo pasar. Los días se volvían minutos a su lado, su sonrisa y su dulce vos me hechizaban, en definitiva me e enamorado. Me encontraba aburrido... como siempre, me senté en su cama esperando a que ella se acostara a mi lado, no funciono cuando desperté, ella se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá... Aguafiestas. Cada momento sin ella se volvía una tortura ¿Qué sucedía si el príncipe llegaba y se la llevaba? o si algún imbécil entraba y la lastima, no había guardias que la cuidaran solo estaba yo y yo, nadie mas para protegerla, la idea de perderla me comía el corazón, así que momento a momento me iba para vigilar a los alrededores cuando volvía, sus ojos reflejaban evidente preocupación que disimulaban con una leve sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo pero... ¿preocupada por que? ¿que acaso yo le importo? no eso es una tontería mía... solo es mi imaginación... ¿pero si no? ¿y si ella en verdad me ama? Soy un idiota, una ves mas me estoy dejando llevar por mi imaginación. Sin darme cuenta ella se volvió mi razón de vivir y yo la de ella, comencé a contarle historias que escuchaba por allí a lo que ella suspiraba y decía -"Debe ser hermoso el mundo allí afuera"- esos suspiros... diablos como desearían que fueran por mi, cada mañana siempre se ve tan linda a lo que yo por accidente le decía que se veía hermosa logrando que se sonrojara y me sonriera _

_Todo era perfecto, pero yo y mi bocota lo arruinaron, discutimos por su libertad y ella se negó a cada palabra que yo decía -"No puedo irme, mi padre quiere que me quede aquí... y yo también deseo lo mismo"-sentí que mi corazón se partía y que la ira me dominaba, simplemente fui un juego para ella y nada mas-"Debó quedarme a esperar a mi príncipe"- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¡ESE ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE! ¡NISIQUIERA LO CONOCE! Me salí de control y le grite que iría por su príncipe, bueno si eso era lo quería perfecto, yo se lo daría, busque día y noche en los castillos asta que llegue a un pueblo la gente huyo de mi, al principio no comprendí el por que escapaban y después recordé que no todos eran como mi amada princesa, volví al castillo del Rey, renuncie... fue una decisión difícil pero era lo mejor para ella y para mi, el Rey en un principio dudo y me dijo -"Supongo que ya es hora que mi niña regrese a casa..."-yo simplemente asentí con tristeza, al momento de ponerme de pie el dichoso Rey me ordeno que me quedara, me negué pero sus estúpidos y entrometidos guardias me obligaron -"Dragón"-me dijo-"Tu... ¿como ves a mi hija?"-no respondí-"¿Es hermosa?"- baje la mirada y no dije nada, el anciano suspiro derrotado y miro a uno de los guardias-"Envíen una carta al Reino vecino... digan que mi hija esta dispuesta a casarse que con su hijo"-se dejo caer en la silla-"Dragón... se que esto no te interesa... pero yo no quería que mi hija se casara que aquel joven... el no es alguien quien merezca a mi dulce niña...Puedes irte... tu paga esta en aquel cajón"- me fui sin tomar el dinero, el tiempo que estuve con aquella mujer fue mi felicidad asta llegar al punto de que me olvide de la enorme recompensa que me estaba a punto de dar su padre... por que era feliz a su lado. _

_Aquella noche decidí despedirme de ella, entre en su habitación sin permiso como era mi costumbre, la vi dormir su rostro esta húmedo, había llorado y de seguro era mi culpa, la abrase intentando emendar mi error y una palabra escapo de mis labio... Te amo, fue lo que dije y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, por que era exactamente lo que sentía, ese era el adiós. Me marche, volé por los bosques esperando encontrar el consuelo de algo o de alguien... eso simplemente seria imposible, el amanecer llego y yo decidí descansar en un árbol serré los ojos intentando dormirme pero no lo logre por que... por que... su olor...¡ELLA ESTABA SERCA! salte de mi la rama de inmediato volteé a toda velocidad esperando verla, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba a un gran velocidad, sonreí al verla, estaba a un lado de aquel lago mágico que yo tanto quería que ella viera... al momento de voltear y ver esos ojos marrones, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo aquel deseo que mantenía oculto todo ese tiempo me venció... la bese, esos dulces labio que yo tanto amaba y deseaba... Yo el Dragón, el guardián había acabado con aquellas típicas historias en donde el príncipe siempre se queda con la princesa...cree mi propio cuento de hadas... quien diría que empezaría todo por la simple curiosidad..._

Dejo su pluma de lado y suspiro satisfecha, al fin había acabado, aquella idea que estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza hace bastante tiempo al fin había tocado el papel, miro varios segundos con duda su pequeña obra

-Me pregunto si Natsu pensara así de mi...-suspiro derrotada, tal ves nunca lo sabría, miro el reloj a su lado-que tarde... son las 2:37 de la madrugada-miro su cama varios segundo para ver a un pelirosa durmiendo bastante cómodo, sonrió levemente, apago su luz y se recostó a su lado quedando de inmediato dormida debido al cansancio. Pasaron bastantes minutos y el Dragneel abrió un ojos se levanto levemente y se aseguro que su compañera estuviera dormida

-Lucy...-susurro-Luuuuuuucy-no hubo respuesta, sonrió victorioso y corrió de puntillas asta el escritorio de la rubia, tomo las múltiples hojas y se sentó a leer. Una hora le tomo leer cada palabra asta que acabo, dejo el manuscrito en donde lo había dejado, tenia el seño fruncido. Camino asta la cama de su amiga y la miro varios seguidos-Lucy tramposa...-se quejo en vos baja mientras inflaba las mejillas-por que diablos nunca me dijiste que podías leer la mente-se quejo al percatarse que la muchacha había escrito sus sentimientos a la perfección desde el punto de vista del supuesto dragón, suspiro derrotado desde ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado al momento de pensar cerca de la rubia. Se recostó a su lado y la abraso por la cintura

-Dra...dragón...-dijo entre sueños la muchacha, y el joven sonrió y serró los ojos. Para el, aquel maravilloso cuento entre la princesa y el Dragón solo era el comienzo, al igual que la aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar entre el y su amada Lucy...

**~Fin~**

**Les gusto? espero que si! dejen sus reviews y háganme lo saber **

**~Yumi~**


End file.
